


Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence, Yes I know, basically hate sex, bill and dipper are gross, its not really safe?? but its completely consensual, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one last resounding slap of skin against skin as momentum carried Bill’s hips forward, and Dipper bit back a moan despite himself.<br/>“What the fuck did you just call me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeez. so, this is my first smut fic to be posted anywhere, and its fucking daddy kink.  
> anyway, this is from an au between me and a friend, but you don't have to know the au to read this. all you have to know is that bill and dipper don't like each other at all, and they take out their frustrations towards each other with really, really, rough sex.

It starts like it always does. Whether Bill makes a snappy remark (he _never_ shuts up) that cuts too deep, or Dipper jumps the gun and gets a little too physical, it always starts the same.

With an all out fight that neither of them held anything back from.

Bruises, scratches, busted lips and black eyes, neither of them cared. Whoever won the fight would fuck the other into oblivion; they were like animals. It was _disgusting_ and Dipper loved every single second of it.

Bill grabbed his brown curls and yanked his head back hard enough to make tears prick his eyes, but the rough action still drew a moan from his throat. He was already breathless and they’d barely started but he couldn’t care less, because the blond behind him ground his hips against the curve of his ass and it felt so much better than it should. Bill was snickering and whispering dirty words in his ear about how _needy_ and _desperate_ he was, calling him names that should be so insulting but they only made Bill’s words more true than they already were.

Another hoarse moan tumbled from Dipper’s lips as Bill removed the teen’s shirt as quickly as he could, digging his fingers into his sides as he did so to leave welts that burned against the cool air. As soon as the shirt was off Bill was biting bruises into Dipper’s skin that made the brunette cry out in pain. He didn’t kiss over the wounds or apologize, god forbid he go gentler; they both knew how much Dipper loved this.

He whimpered and bucked his hips forwards involuntarily, begging for friction against his aching cock. It wasn’t given to him, instead Bill raked his nails across Dipper’s abdomen, drawing whines and soft whimpers from the back of his throat. God, he should be ashamed of himself.

For only a moment Bill’s body pulled away, but it was enough for Dipper to throw a look over his shoulder to see what he was doing and why the hell he wasn’t touching him.

“Bill-”

“Jesus kid, calm down.” Bill laughed, having been unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s cute how much you _want_ me and all, but I can’t fuck you with clothes on.” Dipper flushed in embarrassment, muttering something about how he didn’t want Bill that badly or some other lie that was obvious but still somehow made him feel better about this situation.

But then Bill’s hands were back on him and it was like ice water on a burn, fingernails digging into his skin just under his navel and _fuck_ if he wasn’t a mess of pleading, moaning putty in Bill’s hands. He rutted his hips back to get some sort of friction, biting his lip to hold back a whimper.

“Pants off.” Bill ordered, and Dipper didn’t want to think about how quick he was to obey. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. The brunette tossed the clothing aside. Dipper never imagined he’d be into this, that he’d love the way Bill put his hands on his hips and held him so tightly he’d bruise later, that Bill’s mouth closing around a spot on his shoulder blade and biting him so hard that he felt beads of blood rolling down his back would turn him on. That this roughness and complete lack of _emotion_ to the way Bill touched him, like he didn’t care how badly he hurt him, how much he marked him (he didn’t), would make him whimper and moan like a dog in heat.

“Don’t leave me hanging asshole, strip.” Dipper managed to say, grinning over his shoulder. Bill rolled his eyes and muttered a ‘watch it’, but heeded to the request nonetheless. He shucked off his pants and underwear as well, not watching to see where they landed. Watching Dipper beg and plead for him with his body was a much better sight. He hissed profanity under his breath when he realized that the lube had been left in his pocket, which was currently somewhere on the floor along with the rest of his pants. “Just go without it, come on.” Dipper whined, taking the sheets in his hands and holding them until his knuckles turned white. Bill barked out a mocking laugh at him, giving his ass a not so gentle slap.

“God you’re desperate today. No, we aren’t going without it. It’s just gonna take a second, hold on.” He assured, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab the leg of his slacks and pull it closer to him. Dipper watched him retrieve the lube, licking his lips. When Bill had returned to his previous position he smoothed his hand over the red mark his hand had left on Dipper’s rear. “Alright, bend over.” He said casually, putting a hand on the larger male’s upper back to push him down a little. Not that the aid was needed, Dipper was more than happy to do what he was told. He bent over completely, balancing with his elbows on the bed. His fingers gripped the bedsheets tightly again as he dropped his head, arching his back to present himself better for Bill. At any other time he would have cringed at how easily he just offered himself to the other, but now he just wanted to be fucked and he wanted it _badly_.

A shiver went up his spine as he felt Bill’s slicked hand move in between his cheeks. He outright moaned when the digit pressed against his entrance, proceeding to push into him completely. Dipper couldn’t help but giggle as the single finger prepared him before a second joined.

“Your hands are small.” He teased, looking over his shoulder to grin at the man behind him. Said blond was entirely unamused, pulling his fingers almost all the way out before fucking back into him roughly and curling, forcing a high moan from Dipper’s throat.

“But my cock isn’t, so shut up.” Dipper clamped his mouth shut. The fingers continued to move inside him, quickening with each passing minute and making his eyes roll back. It was almost unbearable, Bill’s hand was good but it wasn’t enough, but Dipper had at least some shreds of dignity left and _refused_ to beg. No, instead he wiggled his hips and glared over his shoulder.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” He snapped, trying not to smile when Bill narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in an angry pout. His smile fell when Bill grinned, leaning over Dipper’s back and grabbing him around the throat to tilt his head towards him. He moaned hoarsely, not liking that Bill’s fingers had stilled.

“I don’t know kid, I’m not sure I want to.” He said passively, giving Dipper’s throat a squeeze. Then his fingers picked up their movements at a _brutal_ pace, unforgiving and fast and he was so wrecked by the action alone he could barely register that Bill was speaking in his ear again. “If you want me to fuck you oh so badly, I think I’m going to need a little convincing.” The blond bit his neck and harshly sucked a hickey onto his skin and it didn’t matter that it was embarrassing, that Bill could tease him for his word choice, he didn’t have any shame left to give a shit about it as he begged in a voice as pathetic as he felt.

“God, Bill, please fuck me, I want you inside me so badly.” His plea broke off with a whine, Bill’s hand hadn’t let up and he felt like his insides were shattering and falling apart. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress, make me scream until I’m hoarse, ple _ase_ I can’t stand it anymore!” He begged pitifully, arching his back and looking at Bill with his pupils so blown from lust he could barely see straight. Embarrassment still clawed at his stomach when Bill laughed, low and teasing.

“You’re such a slut.” He teased, removing his fingers from Dipper and pulling his hips closer to him. Dipper curled his upper lip into a grimace as he glared weakly at Bill. He was in no way a slut. But when Bill’s slicked up erection pressed against him he couldn’t help but let out a needy moan, pushing his hips back to get Bill to just fuck him until he couldn’t think.

Damn, maybe he _was_ a slut.

Just a little.

Dipper’s body both relaxed and tensed up as Bill finally pulled him back onto his lap, spreading his legs so it was easier to enter him completely. He moaned desperately, reaching a hand behind him to dig his nails into Bill’s side. They both took a moment to adjust when Bill bottomed out, breathing heavily and moaning. Bill’s hands were vices on his hips, hurting in the best ways as his nails dug into the skin.

“Move.” Dipper pleaded after what felt like ages of feeling nothing but Bill’s twitching cock unmoving inside him. “Please, god move-” He choked on his words as Bill gave a rough thrust into him, not bothering with starting gentle. If Dipper wanted soft sex, he’d be fucking someone else. Broken moans and needy pleas were quite literally fucked out of him, everything was hard and fast and he could barely breathe.

“F _uc_ k o-ohh please, ple-ease, _please_ Bill oh g _odd_ !” Honestly, he didn’t even know what he was begging _for_ anymore but it was all he could say and Bill certainly wasn’t complaining. Bill hit the brunette’s prostate but with their pace he hit it hard and he hit it over and _over_ and Dipper couldn’t help but almost scream.

“Oh _please_ Daddy!” The whine tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. Why had it come from him in the first place!? He was so caught up in berating himself for calling _Bill fucking Cipher_ ‘Daddy’ that he almost didn’t notice Bill stop in his tracks. There was one last resounding slap of skin against skin as momentum carried Bill’s hips forward, and Dipper bit back a moan despite himself.

“What the _fuck_ did you just call me?” Bill asked, his voice not showing any emotion save for confusion. Dipper didn’t answer, looking at the wrinkled bedsheets with wide and horrified eyes. He still couldn’t believe what he’d said. The blond’s hand gripped his jaw (he knew he’d have bruises there in the shapes of Bill’s fingers tomorrow) and turned his head forcibly to face him. “I asked you a question, kid.” His eyes were stern and Dipper shrunk a little under his gaze.

“I didn’t say anything.” He lied terribly, wincing a little as Bill held his jaw tighter.

“Say it again.” Bill whispered, rolling his hips and making Dipper yelp. If he hadn’t been so surprised by the request he would have asked if Bill was fucking with him, because there was no way he could be serious. After several still and silent seconds Dipper caved. Even if it was a joke, the worst that Bill would do was laugh at him and they’d continue like nothing had happened. He drew in a sharp breath.

“Daddy.” He said quietly, hardly above a whisper. It may as well have been a scream in the silence of the room. Bill grinned and bit his shoulder hard, rewarding the utterance of the word with another rocking of his hips.

“Again.”

“Daddy.” Dipper moaned, this time louder. The word felt strange on his tongue, but it still lit his insides on fire. Bill rocked his hips harder, the hand that was still on Dipper’s bruised and aching hip pulling him down against the thrust. Dipper moaned high in his throat, head almost falling forward. The hand around his throat held his head up, though.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Bill growled, and Dipper squirmed.

“Please fuck me, Daddy.” Dipper pleaded quietly, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Bill didn’t seem to notice, picking up the same pace he’d had before Dipper had called him by that awful fucking name. But he couldn’t stop saying it. A mantra of “oh god” and “please” and “Daddy” was fucked out of him, every wrecked sounding plea rewarded with Bill ramming into him even harder than he had before, somehow. God, he could already tell that when this was done he was going to hurt _everywhere_.

A coil was forming in his gut, tightening the longer this went on. His insides were heating up and god, he wanted release so much that it hurt. Bill let go of his throat and instead gripped his hair, pulling his head back harshly and forcing a cry to rise from Dipper’s throat. When it bubbled from his lips it was nothing more than a moan, low and pitiful.

“Daddy, please!” Dipper whined, fingers holding onto Bill for dear life. He was going to regret this entire ordeal, soon. This was going to be a really cringey memory. “Please, _please_ , I wanna come, oh g-od oh, please, I’ve been a good boy, I’ve been good for you Daddy!” He looked over his shoulder with a pathetically wrecked expression, eyes clouded and unfocused from lust. He heard Bill moaning in his ear, and the hand on his hip let go to pump Dipper’s neglected cock as fast as he was fucking him. And if Dipper said he didn’t throw his head back and _scream_ at the feeling, then he was a downright liar.

It didn’t take much longer for Dipper to reach the edge and be brutally shoved off of it into climax, his every muscle tensing as he came hard. He arched his back almost painfully as Bill continued to fuck him through his orgasm, his eyes rolling back and jaw going slack as he moaned loudly. Bill came soon afterwards, biting Dipper’s nape and drawing blood as he filled the brunette.

They didn’t move. More accurately, they _couldn’t_ move, still absorbed in the short lived after effects of orgasm.

“So.” Bill broke the silence, letting go of Dipper’s dick. He lifted the brunette up off of himself, grimacing slightly as his cum dribbled out of Dipper and rolled down the other’s thigh. Clean up was the worst part, but they could do it later. “‘Daddy’, huh?” He asked with a grin. Dipper let out a groan and shoved Bill back, moving forwards to get more distance between them.

“Just, shut up. Stop talking.” He sat down and faced Bill. Worry passed over his features for just a second before he looked into the blond’s bright hazel eyes. “Don’t tell anyone either. No one.” Bill opened his mouth to protest, but at a warning glare from Dipper, he rolled his eyes and relented.

“Fine, fine. I won’t tell anyone.” He stretched his back and moved to the head of the bed where Dipper was, laying down on his back with a small groan. The man let his eyes fall shut with a small sigh.

“Woah woah, you’re sleeping with me now?” Dipper asked, making sure there was a disgusted hilt to his tone. “I don’t know if I’ll allow that.”

“Well, since I had my dick in your asshole about three minutes ago, I’m pretty sure you can allow it.” Bill snapped back, opening his eyes to glare at Dipper. Dipper flushed despite himself, giving Bill a weak glare back.

“Fine, but don’t get used to it or anything.” He said defensively. Bill snickered as he laid down, not touching the other. Their bodies were too hot to find comfort in cuddling anyway, even if they didn’t despise each other.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Goodnight, asshole.” Bill laughed softly, grinning.

“Go to sleep already, shithead.”

**Author's Note:**

> so if this gets enough attention i might make another chapter where bill bottoms? who knows lol


End file.
